In certain applications, engineers may wish to model a system (e.g., a communication system) to generate code for embedded, real-time software. Models may allow engineers to simulate aspects of the system before expending time, money, and other resources to actually construct the system. In one example, an engineer may use a computing environment to divide the model into separate elements or modules, and may manually integrate the model elements into a custom scheduler. The customer scheduler may be used to schedule execution of different model elements.